Rumi Spooks
“I hate normal nice annoying people like you.” General Information Rumi was the first character to discover the new multiverse. She’s the one who defeated the Puppeteer a long time ago. She has a high position of power, enough for her to have her own castle, where she lives with Lumina, Adachi, and several others former villains. Rumi is respected by quite a bit of people in the multiverse for the things she has done to help the world. Though, most of the time, no one takes her seriously. Personality Rumi is random and unpredictable. She can appear anywhere when no one expects it, and she often has mood swings, but that could all be because of her mental instability. Rumi enjoys scaring and spooking people, which she normally does by appearing out of nowhere or intimidating them with her dark magic. She doesn‘t care much about herself, and she’ll help a close friend if they need it. In contrast to her heroic self, she sometimes shows evil characteristics, though not in ways that are too bad. She just really likes scaring people. Rumi used to be actually evil in her past, but back then, she didn’t know what she was doing. Her first best friend was Metal Shine, someone who was like the complete opposite of her. Though she may be somewhat crazy, she only wants what’s best for her world and her home. Rumi is a bit flirtatious and loves affection, but not for the best reasons. Her appreciation from even the smallest bit of physical contact from her special someone was derived from her lack of closeness to anyone when she was alive. Abilities Rumi can create, shape and manipulate darkness. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance. She can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport herself through massive distances via darkness, etc. Rumi is also able to become undetectable as long as she is in darkness. She can manipulate reality, but only what is currently considered “real” in the minds of others. Despite this, she is not aware of the higher powers, the narrators, the game, or the fourth wall. This power does not actually reside within her. The reality magic is all inside of the apparition crystal, which is the pink crystal on her ribbon. A notable weakness is that she can’t see things well if they’re far away, and she has bad aim. Her only power lies within her magic, and she barely has any physical strength. Story Rumi was a hero, with magic scarves that let her control darkness and ice. Her two friends, Mundo and Green, lived with her in a small home. All was well until the Starmen attacked, and Rumi had to go out of the little home to stop them. When a rift opened in the sky, Rumi could tell something was wrong. She warned Mundo and Green, and so they proceeded to go to stop it. After a lot of waiting, fighting, and hard work, they finally entered the rift. There, they fought the Puppeteer, the one behind all of that chaos. After they finally won, the heroes were able to relax. Or so they thought. When the three heroes went to the comet observatory, they noticed that the moon was getting closer to the Earth. Rumi gave her ice scarf to Green, just to protect him. The three of them had to ride a train to Diamond City to escape Toad Town’s destruction. On the train, the three friends hung out and did normal things together, feeling closer than ever. After arriving at Diamond City, they moved into their own home and tried to relax. Soon after, a new Toad Town was created. Rumi and Green summoned a former villain, Shurara, to see the new world. It was soon revealed that Toad Town’s destruction was caused by a villain named Skull Kid. As everyone was doing normal things at the observatory, a crack in the sky opened as Dharkon appeared. Indigo, a being of darkness created by Rumi, warned Dedede to run, as he used the warp star to escape with her as they barely escaped the dark beams. The entire world of Everquest was now covered in darkness, as all Indigo and Dedede could do was hide. Rumi, knowing that Nuii couldn’t survive without help, knew she had to do something. She randomly appeared and took Nuii, teleporting back to the castle before the dark beams could hurt her. A long time after october eleven, the ruined world palace was finally discovered. Mundo explored the palace, without finding any sort of life. Soon, she told Nera that she had to go back to the ruined world. Nera, knowing what she had to do, went back to the palace after saying her goodbyes to Stocking and Adachi. Rumi went to the palace as well, and met Nera in the experiment lab. Nera yelled at Rumi and told her everything that she was doing wrong, but she got confused because she didn't do some of those things, which made her pain get worse. When the conversation was done, Rumi accepted Nera, saying that they were both the same. Right at that moment, Nera remembered everything she wanted to do. She desperately said Rumi wasn't her in an attempt to keep herself alive, but it failed. In the finale of the overturn arc, Rumi finally awakened her special power in Seija’s palace. This was Nera, who had somehow became a persona with her own free will. In the next chapter, Rumi and Nera couldn’t do much against the chaos coterie. But during the memory crisis, Rumi was replaced by a fake, which was actually Suzumi pretending to be her. Relationships Lumina Incandesce Lumina and Rumi are strange best friends. They live together at the dark castle. They’re mysteriously similar to each other, while also being like opposites. Metal Shine Rumi and Metal Shine were best friends a long time ago in the multiverse. They haven’t seen each other for a long time, but Rumi has let her go. Nera Cool Anarchy Nera is Rumi’s persona who constantly disobeys her orders. Rumi’s Cats Pepperoni, George, Bentley, Katrina, Mipsy, and Bubbles. The cats act as little servants and pets for Rumi and Adachi. Tohru Adachi They're ”just friends”, as Rumi says. When no one else is around, Rumi is more open about her feelings for him. Quotes ”Actually, I have no idea who this guy is or what he wants...” ”It’s hard to explain.” ”Safe landing as usual.” ”I’ve seen some of it, and trust me, it‘s great...” ”My evil lair. I’ve finally created it.” ”Heck you, moon.” ”Yep. Let’s all blame Borg.” ”I’ll just keep the pink scarf, I like it.” Category:Story Category:Metaverse User Category:Corruption Users Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes